


Cranky Period Anne

by gatcombepark



Series: Fertility Treatment AU [1]
Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, fertility treatment AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of the fertility treatment, Anne has started taking Clomid and other drugs to start her back on a regular cycle. She didn't get pregnant on the first try, and the PMS and cramping are far worse than she remembered. Tim tries to help as only he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranky Period Anne

This was not how Anne remembered it… this was _definitely_ not how she remembered it. The irritability and cravings were manageable but the cramps, they were hell. They were never like this before- maybe it was harder because she was older, or maybe her body was readjusting; all she knew was that whatever it was doing, it needed to stop.

The middle-of-the-night tossing and turning was another annoying factor. Anne was more than exhausted. She had had to wake Tim at 2 AM just so he could get her the heating pad and pain killers and he didn’t complain once. The past few days, he had been doing whatever she asked for, no matter what the request. He really was her sweetheart.

Anne currently laid curled up on the couch with her head in Tim’s lap. He’d been reading to her for a while now, trying to take her mind off the pain as much as he could. She groaned as another back spasm hit her- oh yes, she was dealing with those today as well. At least they weren’t as bad as the cramps and more just a dull ache.

She let out a small sigh as she felt Tim’s hand softly caress her abdomen in slow circles. He’d been doing it off and on for the past hour and while he did manage to bring her some relief, the benefit was mostly just the comfort of having him there. She placed her hand over his as he rubbed her stomach lightly, not even noticing that he had stopped reading.

"Annie?" Tim asked as he looked down at her.

"Hmm?" Anne couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at him, knowing he was using the pet name to try to help her feel better.

"You know," he said as he placed the book to the side, "I… read somewhere that orgasms help with… the cramps."

"And?" Anne raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, the smile now leaving her face. He really couldn’t be suggesting what she thought he might be.

"Well, I was thinking may-," Tim found himself cut off mid sentence as he felt Anne’s grip on his hand begin to tighten considerably.

"Anne you’re-," he found himself cut off once more, her grip growing even tighter. Her face was calm but he knew…

and there was the glare.

"You really want to have sex right now? I feel like I’m on death’s door, and you really want to fuck?!” Anne barked at him as she let go of his hand.

She knew she shouldn’t be getting mad at him, after everything he’d been doing for her; she really shouldn’t, but she was in no mood for this right now.

"Darling, it was only a suggestion," Tim said as he watched her stand from the couch.

Anne sighed as she began to walk away, “I know.”

"Wait, where are you going?" Tim asked.

"To our bedroom," Anne replied, stopping in the door way.

"For what?"

“ _Darling_ , maybe I’m taking your suggestion,” She gave him her best shit eating grin as she left their lounge room.

Yes, she definitely should not be doing this to him- but if only he could have seen the expression on his face. She stifled a laugh as she began to climb the staircase.

"But…," Tim groaned, slumping back into the sofa and crossing his arms. He knew it was a lost cause now; she’d be taking care of this one by herself.


End file.
